The Music of Friendship
by angel-winged-dreamer
Summary: Bella and her friends get a record deal.Will Bella win Jacob's heart with her voice?Does fate have something else in mind for the two hearts desperately seeking love.Read how Bella and her friends go through love,jealousy,fame,and the main key Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything from Twilight and so on and and so on.**

***A Place for New Beginnings***

**Song inspiration: I Gotta a Feeling by the Black Eyed Peas**

**Bella POV**

"Bella Bella wake up weir going to be late for karaoke" says Alice

"Ya I don't want to be late this time" says Rosalie

"Hurry before all the hot guys leave" says Leah

"Ya and plus Em is waiting for us" says Alice

Shit I woke up late again. I didn't think I would be sleeping that late. Today is Friday and me and the girls always go out on every Friday for karaoke at the local bar. We all could sing really well and we always get applauded when weir done singing. Plus there are always hot guys to stare at. Especially Jacob Black, he is the bar tender and I always can't stop staring at him because he is so sexy. I would never stand a chance with him. He seems to be always looking at me when I get ready to sing and stuff. I just smile and wave at him. We never really talked but I hope that one day he asks me on a date. I love to hang with my girls every Friday night we all have so much fun together. We just entered our first year in college and man is it fun. We all have the same dorm because we are just inseparable. We live in Vegas and go to UNLV. Living in Vegas is so cool because of the entire tourist you get to meet and plus getting a job is so much easier here. Our parents weren't so keen on us living in Vegas but they let us go anyways. Emily had to practically beg her parents to go because they are so damn strict. But all the rest of us had no problem telling our parents they were cool with it and they only told us to check in everyday and tell them how we are doing. I finally got out of bed and took a shower and tried to find something sexy to wear to impress Jacob tonight. After I was all done and ready we were on our way.

"Wow Bella who are you trying to impress tonight?" says Rosalie

"Ya damn Bella you just got all sexy on us, but hey we all look good" says Leah

We finally arrived to Bad Dogs and Emily was waiting for us in her car.

"Finally I was waiting like forever" says Emily

"Calm down weir here now aren't we?" says Alice

"Ya but guess whose here?"

"Please don't tell me Jessica and her slut group is here" says Bella

"Um Ya. We all know there going to give us shit tonight so let's just ignore them ok." Says Emily

Jessica was the head Delta for the sorority at our school and she is dating Jacob Black. She has been giving me and the girls shit ever since we walked into UNLV. She swears she is the shit and everybody likes her. Guys seem to worship the ground she walks on. I've been hearing around that she is cheating on Jacob and I'll tell u right off the back she doesn't deserve him. She's just a fucking slut that gets everything she wants and I hate her. We all hate her and I hope she eats shit one day walking around in those stripper shoes. I personally think I look much better than her any given day.

"Fuck her if she gives me shit I'm kicking her ass!" says Bella

"Ya the blonde bitch needs to die! I hate blondes and there stupid hair and the way they walk and talk! Ill cut the bitch I swear I will! She aint nothing I'm the only cool blonde in this bar tonight bitch!" says Rosalie

"Well as much as we all hate her we can't beat her up in the bar because we will get kicked out" says Leah

"Ya lets just have fun tonight" says Alice

We all settled down and walked into the bar. There were a lot of people here tonight than usual and I was very excited to show off my stuff. I immediately saw Jacob and his trashy girlfriend talking by the bar. Man I wanted to sock her so bad in her fucking jaw but I couldn't. Jessica and her tramps looked our way and gave us a look. We just kept on smiling and saying hi to everyone. Jacob's eyes seemed to pop out of his skull when he saw me and I started to blush. He wore a white beater that showed off his muscles and man did that make him look sexy. We decided to take the booth closer to the karaoke set. The DJ was already playing music and everybody was moving and grooving to the songs. Mike the karaoke guy came by to say hi to us.

"Hey girls so do u guys want to get up here to kick off the karaoke"

"Sure Mike let's do this thingy" I say

We all decided to sing Get the Party Started by Pink to start the party going in the bar.

Get this party started on a Saturday night  
Everybody's waiting for me to arrive  
Sendin' out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
I got lot of style, check my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started

Everybody was cheering and got up to danced when we were singing and Tracy was looking at me with this jealous look on her face and I loved that look. Jacob was smiling at me which made me mess up a lil but I got back on track. Me and the girls were dancing and laughing and having a great time up there. I was loving this. We all talked about starting a group together but we never finish those conversations.

Making my connection as I enter the room  
Everybody's chilling as I set up the groove  
Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat  
Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me  
I'm your operator, you can call anytime  
I'll be your connection to the party line

I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now  
Get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now

After the song was over everybody kept yelling Encore Encore but Mike said to the crowd that he would get us back up there shortly. The crowd went wild. We went back to our table and a lot of people were telling us how good we were and congratulating us for doing a great job. Then here comes trouble walking our way looking pretty annoyed that we were getting all this attention. I wonder what the bitch wants probably to give us shit again.

"Who the fuck do you guys think you are the dream girls or something?" says Jessica

"Fuck off dumb bitch! Says Leah

"We weren't bothering so please just leave I'm sorry the crowd likes us better than u." Says Alice

"They only like u because ur lead singer looks like a slut tonight" says Jessica

"I'm going to rip your blonde hair out of ur scalp you stupid cunt bitch!" says Rosalie

"The only person who looks like a slut here is you and your little whores!" I say

"Hey Jess there you are I was looking for you, because I needed to talk to you" says Jacob

"O sorry I was just saying hi to these young ladies here and congratulating them on a job's well done"

"O hey u girls come here every Friday for Karaoke, you guys sound great, and what's your name again" he asks pointing in my direction.

I couldn't believe he was asking about my name. My world was turning faster than the speed of light and I felt really dizzy. Jessica seemed to become jealous by the way he was looking at me. I didn't want to look at him straight in the eye because he was too damn cute and I could feel my legs giving way from underneath me.

"U-Um my name is Bella"

"Well Bella you're a great singer and I'm…"

"Jacob Black your suppose to be serving drinks not talking with the locals!" says the manager

"O sorry sir I'll be right there. Um ill talk to you guys later when my shift is over ok." He says leaving

"If you guys think you're going to step one foot into his birthday party tomorrow you gotta another thing coming. I will make sure none of you will get in even if he invited you. Babe wait for me can u buy me a drink?" Says Jessica leaving

"That dumb bitch I'm going to cut her!" says Alice

"She can't keep us from that party weir going!" I say

"But Bella she said she will make sure we don't get in" says Emily

"Like that's going to stop us! Who the hell does she think she is president Obama or something? She doesn't run anything so come on guys weir gonna go tomorrow and I need you guys to do it with me!" I say

"Bella you know weir gonna be with you anytime we all go down together" says Leah

"I just want to cut the bitch" says Alice

"Ya I'm so with you Alice" says Rosalie

"Well then I guess weir going to a party. I wonder what he was gonna ask me" I say

"Well it's getting late so weir all gonna go Bella but you could stay here and wait till his shift is over and I'll come back and pick you up" says Alice

"Ya that would be great thanks girl"

"No problem"

My friends got up and said their goodbyes and left while I waited for Jacob to get off of work. The crowd was dying down and I had to hide in one of the booths to make sure Jessica did not see me and wouldn't take Jacob away. God I hated that women she gets everything she wants including my Jacob. If only he would break up with her. The blacks have a reputation here in Vegas they are like super rich and their parents expect a lot out of them. I wouldn't stand a chance with him. I heard he's been with Tracy for like four years now. I just can't believe he even talked to me. I have to take deep breaths when I talk to him again tonight. I was already sweating under my arm pits so I don't know how I'm gonna do this. Jessica had finally left and I came out of my hiding place and sat on one of the stools at the bar. He was cleaning up and he finally noticed that I was sitting here. He gave me a smile and started walking towards me.

"Hey its Bella right?"

"Ya that's right"

"Sorry just give me a sec to clean all this stuff up"

"I can help you know"

"Really? You would help me?"

"Ya it's no big deal"

"Ok well you could start by putting those glasses away over there."

"So does it get this busy during the week?"

"Naw just tonight was really busy. So where did you get a voice like that?" he says smiling

"Well I guess I got it from my mom because my dad isn't much of a singer."

"Well you sound amazing to me"

"T-Thanks" I say clumsily dropping one of the wine glasses sending shards of glass everywhere

"O MY GOD I am so sorry! I get so clumsy sometimes" I say shocked

"O man you got piece of glass stuck in your foot hold on ill go get my first aid kit just don't move anywhere.

I look down at my foot and sure enough there was blood everywhere and a piece of glass wedged in my foot. I start to get dizzy because the sight of blood makes me sick and I would pass out sometimes. Jacob came back very quickly and picked me up and put me on the counter. He told me to look away while he pulled the piece of glass out. I didn't feel any pain because just looking at Jacob took all the pain away that I had. He bandaged me up and looked up at me.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost Bells, I mean Bella" he said blushing slightly

"O its nothing and you just called me bells nobody calls me that except for my dad but I like it when you call me bells it's no big deal."

"O ok just making sure it's ok with you. So are you ok to walk I can always take you home."

Take me home he was asking to take me home I couldn't believe it. I wanted to stay like this forever with Jacob but I knew this will all blow over and he will go back to not noticing me anymore.

"Um Ya I'm ok my friend is coming back to come get me so I'll be fine."

"O well… ok um well I hope you could come to my birthday party tomorrow and sing for me, and I was hoping you could be my date. It will be a great birthday present if you were my date because I think you're beautiful and I would like to show up with you if you want to."

I couldn't believe the words I was hearing. Jacob Black wants me to be his date and he thinks I'm beautiful. OMG I'm gonna faint I just can't believe it. And what happened to Tracy being his date?

"Wow sure I would love to be your date but your gf kinda told me to stay away."

"Who Jess? Weir not even going out anymore. I broke up with her tonight. I just couldn't handle her anymore she would always be too bossy and I hate girls like that."

"O wow well I didn't know that"

"Don't worry I will make sure your friends get in tomorrow night ok. O and here is my address the party is going to start at 9pm so don't be too late. He says smiling

"Thanks a lot for everything"

"Sure sure it's no big deal just make sure your there ok? And thanks for trying to help I can get the rest" he says laughing

"You can count on it"

We said our goodbyes and I headed out to the parking lot to meet Alice. I could now feel the pain in my foot but it was a happy pain just thinking about the person who bandaged it. I was so excited inside just thinking of him breaking up with Jessica. That's what that bitch gets. I was also happy that he called me by Bells and that I'm going to sing for him at his birthday party. Tomorrow I would definitely have to go shopping to find the perfect outfit to wow Jacob. I was going to become closer to Jacob tomorrow night and nobody and nothing can stop me. I was pulled out of my daydreaming by a car horn and I jumped up scared to death but only realizing it was Alice. I got in the car and explained everything that happened to her.

"Wow no way he broke up with her that is so cool now u could go in for the kill Bella"

"I know I'm so excited and he said he wants to see me there tomorrow I think he likes me but I can't be too certain of it yet."

"And don't worry we will make sure Jessica and her minions don't get in your way. So I guess weir going shopping tomorrow?"

"Yep I gotta look smoking hot"

"Yes finally I get to go on a shopping trip!"

"Didn't you just go on one yesterday with rose"

"Yes! But who cares this is even more exciting"

We both started laughing and singing to the song "I Gotta Feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas all the way home and we didn't give a shit for whoever woke up on campus. When we got back to our dorm I took a shower and went to sleep. That night I slept so well just dreaming about Jacob Black and hoping we would have a wonderful future together and seeing the look on Jessica's face when I show up with Jacob. Aw sweat dreams.

*******

**Jessica POV**

I can't believe Jake broke up with me last night. He is so going to regret letting me go. He told me I could come to his party but I would try to win him back. I don't see how he couldn't want me I mean I have everything money, paparazzi, fame, and I look good what more does he want from me? He said that I was too bossy and that he couldn't handle me anymore and he wished I would just go away and that he had his eye out on another girl for awhile and that the only reason why we are together was because of our parents. Id he wouldn't take me back I'm sure daddy would get him back for me. He would convince him that he only wants me and nobody else. I hope he doesn't like that Bella girl from our school. I swear she thinks she knows everything always holding her head hi. I will make sure she doesn't get in the party tonight. I hate her and her friends and they don't deserve to be in at a high class party like this. Not tem and not ever and I will make sure of it. Lauren clumsily again spilling my makeup and my accessories everywhere.

"God Lauren watch were the fuck you're going now look at what you did I'm trying to look perfect for Jacob and you fuckin ruined it"

"Jeaz jess calm down I didn't mean to do it" says Lauren

"Ya it was just an accident we will all help you clean it up ok?" says Angela

"And didn't you say Jacob broke up with you last night?" says Jane

"Yes"

"So then why go waste your time on someone you know you could get better." Says Jane

"Because Ja-ane he deserves to be WITH ME and only WITH ME do you get that?"

"God calm down it was just a question" says Jane

"This is fucking serious Jane and I need to get him back!"

"There's no point, I heard that Bella girl is going to be his date to the party and her and her friends are performing for him" says Lauren

"WHAT!YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!NO FUCKING WAY IS SHE GETTING MY GUY NO NO WAY IN HELL SHE IS GOING TO STEAL MY SPOTLIGHT!!"

"I'm afraid that's true Jess so weir going to have to stop her but how?"

"I know exactly how to stop her. Ill lour her in acting like she's my best friend and apologize for being so rude to her and then ill lock her in the basement until her time to perform is over and poor Jacob will see that she left him and he's gonna have to let us perform in place of them so the crowd won't get mad and leave his party." Says Jessica

"And what about her friends?" says Lauren

"What does it matter they can't go on stage without their lead singer right so there you have it"

"Your genius Jess" says Alice

"I know and the little bitch won't know what's coming for her"

*******

**Jacob POV**

I see her every Friday night just singing on stage with her friends. She has so much personally and spunk to her I don't think anything can bring her down. I thought tonight will be the night I will finally talk to her and I hope I don't screw up. Man what am I saying I'm Jacob Black for god's sake I can do this I mean she's just a girl, but I've never felt this way about anyone ever in my life not even Jessica. Man I hate that girl ever since I met her I hated her. She is so stuck up and arrogant and thinks everybody loves her. Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Jessica but I don't. I broke up with her tonight not knowing how she would take it. All she said was that I was going to regret it and some other bullshit like I care. I finally learned that the girl's name I have been staring at every Friday is Bella. God she has such a beautiful name. I got interrupted by my boss when I tried to ask her if she would be my date to my party but I asked her to wait till I got off of work to tell her and sure enough she waited. She even tried to help me clean up until she broke one of the glasses and got glass stuck in her foot. Man she was stunning just looking at her all hurt and all. I finally asked her to my party and she said yes but then she warmed me about Jessica threatening her to not come near my party. I swear I just wanna choke the blonde. But I told her not to worry and now she is my date to my party. She has an amazing voice she could sing me to sleep for all I cared. Her voice reminded me of my mother's before she died. I try not to think about my mother being dead but I know I can't run from it for long. I just hope Bella shows up tonight so I can get to know her better because I just can't find myself to stay away from her any longer. I just hope I don't get disappointed by another girl. I've only been heartbroken once I don't need it to happen twice so let's just hope for the better.

*******

**Bella POV**

I woke up this morning very excited about the night ahead of me. I would be arriving with Jacob Black to his birthday party and I would be performing for him. I was so excited and I thought last night was a dream. I could be getting my chance with Jacob Black and I was so happy nothing can bring me down. I went to go take a shower and I headed down to the dormitory were I was meeting everybody. We all wanted to go shopping so we could all look good tonight just in case they met any guys. We went downtown Vegas for our shopping and we all picked out some really cute but sexy outfits to wear. We went out to lunch and then headed back to the dorm to get dressed. Jacob called me and said he was going to pick me and the girls up so be ready at 8pm. It was already 6pm so I started to get ready and stuff. Me and the girls started singing and dancing to music while we were putting on our makeup and styling my hair. This will be the the first time in a while I was going to go all out with my hair and makeup since prom. Alice called up some of her hair stylist to do our hair so we could look famous and boy when they were finished did I look stunning Jacob's eyes are going to pop. We all got done when I got a text message from Jacob telling us him and his friends were waiting for us in the dormitory. I started to get butterflies in my stomach and my hands started to get sweaty. My friends all walked out before me and then I slowly approached the steps. When I saw Jacob man did he look handsome and sexy in his suit he was wearing. I was wearing a simple tight white dress with black hills which showed my cleavage a little and hugged my butt. Jacob couldn't keep his eyes off of me and that just made my stomach do flip flops all over the place. His friends weren't so bad looking either they were all handsome and I could see Alice couldn't keep her eyes off of one particular guy.

"Wow Bells you look amazing I can't keep my eyes off of you "says Jacob

"I've noticed" I say smiling

"Shall I introduce you to my friends?" this is Embry, Emmet, Sam, Jared, and Jasper"

"Hey" they all say together

"Well let's get this party started!" says Emmet lending his arm to Rosalie and walking out the door

Sam had both Emily and Leah escorting them out and Embry just followed and me and Jacob came out after them. When we walked outside I couldn't believe my eyes, there before us was a white hummer stretch limo. That just made me even more excited because I have never been in a limo before and Jacob seemed to notice my excitement and just smiled at me. When we got in Emmet popped the champagne and we all made a toast to Jacob and then Jacob turned on my favorite song which was "I Gotta Feeling by the Black Eyed Peas" and we all started dancing and singing to the song.

Tonight's the night, let's live it up  
I got my money, let's spend it up  
Go out and smash it like oh my God  
Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off

'Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday  
(Do it!)  
Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday  
(Do it!)  
Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say  
Party every day, p-p-p-party every day

I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night  
Woohoo

I knew what they were singing in the song was right because I did have feeling that tonight is gonna be a good night and I wish that it would never end. Nothing could go wrong now.

**So what's going to happen? Is Bella's friend's going to stop Jessica and her minions or are they going to be too caught up in boys to even notice what's going on around them, and is Bella going to fall for Jessica's little trap and disappoint Jacob and his birthday wish. Keep reading next time on "The Music of Friendship"**

**A/N: Well I want to know how the story is so I could know to continue with my next chapter so please push the review button and tell me how I'm doing. I don't even care if you say hi, I just wanna know if your there reading and liking it ok so please review. Thank you **


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Werewolves-girl for being my first reviewer thank you so much. Ok enjoy and I don't own anything.**

**Continuing…**

**Bella POV**

"So Bella how did you meet my friend here Black?" says Emmet

"Well he works at the bar and me and my friends sing karaoke there every Friday night." I say

"Ya I heard that you have a killer voice" says Jasper

"Ya I guess so"

"Well our brother Edward Cullen is gonna be there, and I'll bet if he hears u sing he'll give you guys a record deal."

"Whoa no way you guys are Cullens!" says Leah

The Cullens are super rich and crazy famous and they have the hottest brother on the planet Edward Cullen! I can't believe Edward Cullen was gonna be at the party and that I'm riding in a limo with his brothers. I could hardly breathe by how excited I was.

"Yep that's us" says Emmet

"Sweet" I say

"Ok weir here guys get ready to make your entrance remember the birthday boy and his date are in the front." Says the limo driver.

Right when he said that I knew I wasn't ready for this, I mean I'm about to walk into a high classed party with the man of my dreams! Jacob grabs my hand and asks me if I'm alright, I say yes and take a deep breath because in less than 10 seconds I will be walking holding hands with the birthday boy and hundreds of people staring at me.

"Ok everybody ready!"Says the limo driver opening the door for me and Jacob

Here goes nothing I say to myself…

**Jessica POV**

I just couldn't believe it here was that dumb Swan girl walking in with my man. I couldn't breathe when I saw them hand in hand. They looked like the perfect couple everybody liked them together. I didn't see any confused looks on people's faces all I saw was people cheering them on. I just couldn't believe this! Did they forget about me and who truly belongs with Jacob? Do they even miss me? Do they wonder where I'm at? This was so not happening! I have to put a stop to this and I have to do it now! O wait I forgot! I can't get in the damn party because IM NOT ON THE GUEST LIST!

"Jessicaaaaa what are we gonna do?" says Lauren whining

"SHUTUP LAUREN! IM WORKING ON IT!"

"Girls no need to whine and yell" says Jane

"What do you know Jane? Since you're so smart why don't you get us in the party huh! Ya that's what I thought Jaaanee."

"Dude why doesn't everybody just shut up and we will figure this out together" says Angela

"Fine and how do u think weir gonna get in the party?" says Jessica

"Easy my cousin could get us in that's why weir at the back of the house so he could sneak us in duh. O and their supply closet u can lock Bella in when u plan to do that." Says Jane

Yes everything was going according to plan I would lock Bella in a closet and she won't b able to go on stage and Jacob would not believe her anymore and Jacob will be mine. The Bella bitch is going down.

**Bella POV**

Wow there is so much happening at one time. There were cameras, paparazzi and just so many people and so many questions. All I know is that people have the idea that me and Jacob are dating. I was getting so much praise for being on Jacob's arm that it was like I was a god. I'm having so much fun that it is impossible for me to breathe. I was introduced to some of the hottest producers and they all said they can't wait to hear me sing. SHIT! I forgot me and my friends were gonna sing for Jacob. It is his gift from me. I don't think I can do this, but then maybe I can threes just so many people. I know all I have do is to take one look at Jacob and everything is gonna be alright and plus I will have my besties on the stage with me so I know I'm ok I can do this. I was pulled out of my daze when Jacob asked me if I wanted to meet his parents.

"Um sure ok" I say as he takes my hand and leads me to a private room.

When we got to the room I saw the most beautiful I have ever seen in my life. She had bronze skin and long black shiny hair. She looked as if she just stepped out of a Pantene commercial. Her eyes were a light brown, kind of like mine. When she stood up my eyes only widened even more she looked like a supermodel. I guess now I know were Jacob gets his looks from. Jacob's father was also not so bad looking either. He is very tall and handsome and very muscular, but his eyes are gray with hair down to his shoulders. Jacob's family is from the Quileute tribe so they follow tradition pretty well.

"Hi there hunny you must be Bella it's so nice to finally meet you." Says his mom

Finally? What does she meen by finally?

"Hi I'm Billy, well you are as beautiful as Jacob tells us, he couldn't have picked a better girl." Says Billy

"Well why thank you I didn't know Jacob speaks so well of me that makes me very happy." I say

"Its hard not to talk about you Bells" says Jacob

"I'm sure I'm just too popular" I say sarcastically

"Jacob tells us that you and your friends are great singers" says his mom

"Well that's what I'm told" I say laughing

"Well then we can't wait to hear u guys sing" says Billy

"Speaking of singing me and bells got to go Bella will be on stage in 20 minutes." Says Jacob

"Ok then Bella it was nice meeting you I'm sure we will be seeing you around here more often" says his mom.

"Um yea I guess ok" I say

"You guys better hurry, we will be watching Bella. Says Billy

"Ok it was nice meeting you guys see you soon." I say as Jacob pulls me out of the door.

When we got outside of the door it was crowded again and I must have lost Jacob because I can't see him or find him. I saw my friends on the way and asked them if they have seen Jacob and they said no because they were too occupied with their dates they didn't notice anything around them. I don't even think they heard my question and they were too eager to get back to their dates that they said no. some friends they are. I told them that we are gonna be on stage in like 10 minutes so they started making their way back stage and kept searching for Jacob to let him know where I was. In then needed to go to the restroom so then I started looking for the bathroom and that's when I ran into the bitch Jessica.

"Bella! Hi! I was looking all over the place for you." Says Jessica

"Um why?" I say

"Look I know weir not exactly the best of friends but I wanted to start over and be friends. I wanted to say sorry for everything I have done to you and your friends I feel so bad I shouldn't have done any of that my parents never raised me to act like that at all. So I'm sorry for-"

"Whoa wait! You're apologizing to me?"

"Ya I know it's weird but I just feel horrible I don't want any karma coming after me and you know like destroying my life like I thought I should you know like apologize yak no cause like I feel so bad and-

"Dude Jessica I forgive you just shut up" I say

"Wow really? I knew you're not the kind of person to hold grudges um I made you a gift but I left it in my private room would you come with me so I can give it to you cause I don't like wanna be looking for you all over the place again."

"Ok lets hurry cause I need to go onstage really soon."

"Ya sure lets go" says Jessica as she leads us through a dimly lit hallway of the house.

As weir walking a stage director stops me and tells me our stage time got pushed back so we will be on in a half an hour. I said ok and continued to follow Jessica.

"So you don't mind about me and Jaco-"

The lights suddenly go off and somebody shoves me to the ground and hear a door shut. Damit! I knew it! I shouldn't have trusted that dumb bitch! What was I thinking! I'm so stupid! I knew there was something wrong when she was apologizing to me! Damnit!

"JESSICA WHAT THE HELL!"

I hear her laughing that maniac laugh and then I hear her lil minions start to laugh too. Shit I hate this bitch. She is so not gonna get away with this. The lights come back on and it looks like I'm locked in a supply closet.

"hahaha you thought I was serious? HA! Me apologize to Bella Swan? Never bitch! I will never ever apologize for what I did to you and you skanky friends taking are spotlight. Who the hell do you guys think you are the Destiny's Child? Um I don't think so! Your gonna stay in that closet until your lil gig is over you hear me bitch! And then Jacob will think you lied to him so he will never talk to you again and he will come to me once again asking for me back. Do you think you're better than me Bella Swan? Huh? Because you can't take one minute of the fame world you're just a tramp trying to be famous. Well I hope your all comfy in there because your gonna be in there for a while and nobody will be able to find you so you can kick and scream all you want but you are not getting on that stage. Hahahaha well I got to get going I'm going to be needed after your no show."

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU BITCH!"

"Oh wait how are you gonna do that? You can't! Cause you're locked in a closet hahaha dumb girl! I got to get going I hope you like you present bye!

Jessica and her minions laughing fade so I'm guessing they were gone. SHIT! What was I gonna do I had to be onstage in 20 minutes! I can't let Jacob down so many people want to hear me sing and I don't want to let them down! I have to get out of this closet and now before it's too late. Damnit to hell!

**Jacob POV**

I didn't know how I lost her but I did. I looked all over for her but still no hope. She was going on stage soon and I wanted to give her a couple of words of encouragement before she went her friends were she was and they said she was looking for me earlier. That was 20 mins ago and she's going on in 10 mins. Thank god I had the director push back the time because she would of never made it. The crowd was all ready and hyped. Lil Wayne just performed and I took a couple pictures with him and continued to look for Bells. Her friends were starting to get worried and also started to look for her. I knew I should have kept her close by and now I lost her. I ran into Jessica and I was wondering how the hell she got into the party but I had no time to kick her out I had to find Bella. She tried to talk me into getting back with her but I wasn't having it. I know I had to go sit down and hope for the best that Bella would be there when it was time for her to be on stage. I took my seat next to my parents and they asked me if I was all right and I told them not to worry that I was alright. The time came and when the announcer said their name to come onstage nobody came. I was starting to panic. Bella promised me she would sing for me. Did she leave? I hope not I had to ignore my thought and just look at the stage hoping. My parents gave me a confused look and I told them she will be there not to worry. The announcer called their name 3 more times and the crowd starts to boo. Oh great now they have to get started what am I going to do this is so not going as planned. All of a sudden I see a figure come onstage but it is not Bella. Edward Cullen? What the hell is going on!

**Bella POV**

I kicked and screamed just as Jessica said I was gonna do I had 5 mins till I was gonna be onstage and the kicking and the screaming was getting me nowhere. I didn't know what I was gonna do. But then a miracle happened and the door opened and a guy walks in the tiny closet. I then notice who is standing before me. It can't be the Edward Cullen the hottest guy on the planet besides Jacob well him and Jacob are kind of tired. But ya here he was my knight and shining armor rescuing me from the tiny scary closet. He looked concerned.

"Good I found you" says Edward

"That Jessica-

"I know everything I saw her lock you in here. She's always up to no good. Come on get up so we can get you onstage."

"Thank you so much! I didn't know what I was gonna do if I let Jacob down."

"Your very welcome just try not to get locked in closets next time. Now come on the crowd is booing."

I follow Edward out of the dimly lit hallway and to backstage. My friends run up to me and give me a big hug I tell them what happened and they are very angry. Then I see the bitch and her minions walk in and that's when everything went bad very bad.

"What is she doing here I thought you were locked in a closet?" says Jessica

"You stupid bitch I'm going to kill you!" says Rosalie

"If you touch Jess ill hurt you!" says Jane

Suddenly Leah launches from across the room and punches Lauren in the nose, and that's where the brawl started. I lunged at Jessica grabbed her hair and started punching her face in. I didn't care who was watching. I throw her on the ground and kick her in the gut and then I start bashing her head into the ground.

"IF YOU EVER LOCK ME IN THE CLOESET AGAIN BITCH YOUR GONNA DIE ILL KILL U!ILL KILL YOU DO U HEAR ME SLUT ILL KILL YOU! YOU DUMB SLUT THINKING YOU CAN TAKE MY JACOB FRO ME ILL KILL YOU!" I say

I stop bashing her head into the ground when strong hands grab me from behind.

"NO LET ME AT HER ILL KILL THE BITCH I WANNA KILL HER LET ME GO!"

"BELLS NO!" says Jacob

I then suddenly calm down noticing the voice behind me. I looked up at Jacob and he only wore a smile on his face. I guess all my friends were pulled from the brawl too cause their dates had them in a very strong hold. Leah was still trying beat Laurens face in which was all bloody from the battle. I would have to congratulate her later for that. Jessica and her minions were on the floor crying. Yes crying. Jessica then runs out of the room I guess she's scared of me now.

"Bells that was hot" says Jacob

"Huh? Really?"

"Ya I could have stopped you earlier but I didn't I like watching you fight."

He then leans in and kisses me so passionately that I lost the time of day and the world around me disappeared. It was just me and Jacob and I didn't want to break the kiss so I start to kiss back forcefully. But then of course I have to get interrupted.

"Um Jacob the crowd is still booing do you still wanna get the girls out there."

I look at myself in the mirror and I'm shocked after all that I still look alright. Man that hair dresser must have used some strong hair spray. I look at the girls and they don't look so bad themselves.

"Let's do it!" I say

"Ya come on we got to go give the crowd a show" says Emily

We all agree and get ready to go onstage. I guess Edward went onstage and played them a song while we were getting into our brawl. I thanked him for stalling the crowd and the stage director asked us if we were ready. I said yes the song were singing was "Don't stop Believing" by Journey. This song resembled me and my friends and it gives us courage to keep on believing. We each had a verse to sing so they can hear each one of our voices. We took our places on stage and we were ready.

***Emily's Verse***

Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere  
Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere

A singer in a Smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

***Rosalie's Verse***

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night

***Bella's Verse***

Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Paying anything to roll the dice,  
Just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

***Alice's/Leah's Verse**

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night 

***Together***

Don't stop believing  
Hold on to the feeling  
Streetlights, people  
don't stop believing  
Hold on  
Streetlights, people

We stopped singing and the crowd went wild. I was so happy words couldn't explain it. I just felt like I just accomplished something great and me and my friends were gonna be going to great places. I saw Jacobs parents and they have us a standing ovation. Can you believe that his parents I can't believe what is happening to me lately. We ran off stage and I ran into Jacob's arms and he spun me around and I we started kissing again. I get goose bumps whenever that happens. I can't believe I'm kissing Jacob Black though. Then me and my friends got into a group huh and heard a guy cough behind us to get our attention.

"Hi my name is Lank View I'm a producer here in Las Vegas and I was wondering if you guys would be interested in a music career"

**To be continued…**

**So what's gonna happen is Bella and her friends going to take the record deal? Is Jessica going to get revenge will Jacob be taken away from Bella and what happens when Jacob meets Bella's parents? Will Bella and her friends be able to keep their friendship together through it all? Please read next time on The Music of Friendship.**

**A/N: ok I know I updated super late but those of you who are still reading I thank you very much. I didn't have a computer for like 2 months so I couldn't update I'm so sorry I will be updating more often now. Thank you for reading and please please review it lets me know how I'm doing and if I should continue this story lets past the ten reviewers mark ok. Thank you**

**-AngelWingedDreamer-**

Just a small town girl  
Living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere

A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on  
Just a small town girl  
Living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere

A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on  
Just a small town girl  
Living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere

A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on  
Just a small town girl  
Living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere

A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and onJust a small town girl  
Living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere

A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on


End file.
